


Синий цвет

by Sanastezis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanastezis/pseuds/Sanastezis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><i>Болезнь — это пустяки, когда у человека есть кто-то, кто всегда готов утешить его. Не иметь никого — вот что значит быть больным.</i><br/>Свет мира, Халлдор Ласкнесс</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Синий цвет

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Роза погибла в «Пути расходятся».

Джек осторожно поставил кружку, полную кипятка, на стол. ТАРДИС вздрогнула, кружка опасно накренилась, Джек вздохнул. Пробежал глазами по ряду банок и вытащил синюю. «Синяя банка, Джек. Не перванш, не берлинская лазурь, не королевский синий и даже не светло-синий. Просто синий, Джек». Харкнесс скривился, осторожно пересыпая дурнопахнущий порошок. Стол снова задрожал, но Джек уже привычным жестом прижал его к полу. Размешав порошок в кружке, он чихнул от острого запаха, поплывшего по небольшой кухне. Подхватив кружку, мысленно попросил ТАРДИС потерпеть и позволить ему без происшествий дойти до спальни Доктора.

Комната, которую спешно обставили под спальню, была забита всякой всячиной: от клоунской мини-машины до запчастей реактивного двигателя. К счастью, большую часть барахла он смог сдвинуть к дальней стене, чтобы освободить место для кровати. К несчастью, уложить Доктора в эту кровать оказалось сложнее, чем противостоять армии далеков.

Джек не сразу понял, что Доктор болен. Тот выглядел как обычно, разве что был раздражительней и поменял освещение рубки управления, и если бы не периодические встряски ТАРДИС, Джек бы так ничего не понял. Перепроверив все системы по несколько раз, он обратился к Доктору. После продолжительной беседы, в которой Джек наставал, а Доктор увиливал, последний признался, что подцепил какой-то вирус, и ТАРДИС реагирует на его состояние.

Джек даже обрадовался сначала. После того, что произошло с Розой, когда она вобрала временную воронку, их отношения с Доктором были, мягко говоря, натянутыми. Хотя тот и не прогнал его, напряжение пропитало каждый клочок пространства, непринуждённые разговоры были такими лишь с виду. Иногда Доктор забывался и, с ехидной улыбкой в очередной раз в словесной перепалке уложив Джека на обе лопатки, оборачивался к кому-то третьему. В такие моменты сердце Джека сжималось и подкатывало к горлу, грозя выскочить лишними, ненужными словами утешения.

Доктор завозился под одеялом, и Джек, опомнившись, пристроил горячую кружку на тумбочку.  
– Синяя банка? – раздался хриплый голос из-под одеяла.  
– Синяя. Не перванш, не берлинская лазурь, не королевский синий и даже не светло-синий. Просто синий.  
Высунувшаяся рука пошарила на тумбочке.  
– Прямо под одеялом пить будешь?  
– Свет.  
После того как Джек приглушил свет, изменив его спектр на красный, Доктор вылез из своего кокона и уселся на кровати, обхватив кружку двумя руками. Он вдохнул пар и отпил небольшой глоток.  
– Я могу ещё что-нибудь сделать?  
– Нет.  
– Может быть принести…  
– Нет, – резко ответил Доктор, со стуком отставляя кружку. Не слушая больше ничего, он завернулся в одеяло с головой.  
Джек вышел, привалился к двери и сполз на пол. Можно было пойти и заняться чем-нибудь, благо в ТАРДИС никогда нельзя заскучать, но он остался сидеть. Его почти физически тянуло за дверь, туда, где лежит, сжавшись в комок, Доктор. Он зачем–то говорил себе, что это простая забота и беспокойство о больном, хотя даже мысленно это звучало как самая неумелая ложь во вселенной.  
ТАРДИС вздрогнула. Джек сильно прикусил губу и откинулся, устраиваясь удобнее на холодном полу.

Он проснулся от смутного чувства беспокойства, которое нарастало с каждый секундой. Джек потянулся, с трудом разгибая затёкшие ноги и поворачивая шею, которая неприятно хрустнула. Было непривычно тихо. Впервые на памяти Джека нигде ничего не жужжало, не щёлкало, не скрипело, не клокотало и не стонало. От такой тишины мороз продрал по коже.

Он приоткрыл дверь в спальню. Доктор сбросил одеяло и остался в одних тёмных штанах. Чёрная футболка валялась на полу. Он тяжело, с присвистом дышал, и даже в неярком красноватом свете было видно, как блестит от испарины его кожа. Пальцы сжимали простыню так, что ткань разошлась, похожая на распахнутый беззубый рот. Джек тряхнул головой, – какая только ересь ни лезет в голову.

Доктор тихо, протяжно застонал, почти захрипел, и воздух застрял у Джека в глотке. Он застыл в проёме, не решаясь войти, бессильный и разбитый. Тяжело сглотнув, на негнущихся ногах, он подошел к кровати. Доктор приоткрыл глаза, словно силясь проснуться, и со всхлипом выдохнул.

Джек вздрогнул. Ему нестерпимо захотелось закрыть лицо руками. Вместо этого он с чувством, с которым маленький ребёнок вскрывает заживающую ранку, продолжал смотреть. В красном свете лицо Доктора напоминало лик демона. Он скользил взглядом по горестным морщинам у глаз, болезненно изломанным бровям, бескровной линии плотно сжатых губ.

– Всё хорошо, – тихо сказал он. Доктор дёрнулся и открыл пустые глаза. – Всё хорошо, – непослушными губами.  
Он наклонился, мягко целуя вертикальную морщинку между бровей, веки, лоб, виски.  
– Джек? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Всё хорошо, – как заведённый Джек выталкивал эти слова снова и снова, – Всё хорошо.  
Доктор отстранился, зябко передёргивая плечами.  
– Долго я спал? – спросил он, свешивая ноги с кровати и натягивая майку.  
– Нет. Ещё что-то заварить надо?  
Покачав головой, Доктор встал. Его повело, но прежде, чем Джек успел подхватить его за локоть, он выпрямился. Секунду Джек раздумывал, что делать, а затем обхватил его за талию.  
– Ты никуда не пойдёшь.  
– Я должен закончить ремонт.  
– Ты едва на ногах стоишь.  
– Мне не нужна твоя забота, – зашипел Доктор, неожиданно сильно вырываясь из рук.  
Оттолкнув Джека, он снова качнулся, хватаясь за тумбочку.  
– Роза мертва, и ты в этом не виноват.  
– Замолчи.  
– Она хотела спасти нас. Она хотела спасти людей на станции, меня, мир. Она хотела спасти…  
– Заткнись!  
– …тебя! Не смей игнорировать её желания и гробить себя сейчас, когда всё закончилось.  
– Ничего не закончилось, – бесцветно сказал Доктор, – и никогда не закончится. А теперь дай мне пройти.  
– Хрена с два. Я не позволю тебе так поступать с собой, не позволю. Чувство вины не повод…  
– Что ты знаешь о чувстве вины, мальчик?  
– Ну ударь меня! Если тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то страдал, пусть это буду я!  
Доктор смотрел на него глазами безумца, но Джек, вместо того, чтобы испугаться, подался вперёд, приглашая. Воздух был наполнены кислым запахом пота и безысходности, долгой болезни.  
– Ударь меня, если тебе станет легче.  
– Не мели чепухи, – Доктор отвёл взгляд и сделал несколько нетвёрдых шагов.  
– Ты просто трус, – тихо сказал Джек ему в спину. – Бежишь, пожав хвост, и только и можешь, что жалеть себя. Поверить не могу, что Роза отдала жизнь за такое ублюдочное ничтожество. Ты не можешь жить, ты не хочешь, так лучше бы ты подох вместо неё.

Удар рассёк кожу. Джек отлетел и впечатался спиной в груду трикодеров, с грохотом обвалив её. Кровь наполнила рот, и он проглотил её, с трудом поднявшись.  
– Не трус, нет? Твой народ погиб, защищая вселенную, а что сделал ты? Не смог спасти девушку, которая доверяла тебе больше всех на свете, которая согласилась идти за тобой куда угодно.  
Воздух со свистом вылетел из лёгких. Джек закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам. Следующий удар пришелся по рёбрам, и он схватил Доктора за плечи, чтобы не рухнуть. С трудом разогнулся, заглядывая в лицо. Тот смотрел на него болезненно-синими, яркими глазами, смотрел так, словно это Джек его избивал.  
– Ты хуже, чем самый последний далек. Ты жесток, думая, что справедлив. Тебе легко убивать, да? Одна смерть ничем ни примечательной земной девушки, какая мелочь, правда?  
После шестого удара Джек упал на колени. Теперь крови было так много, что он не успевал глотать, и она капала на пол. Кого ты видишь сейчас, хотел спросить он, кого так сильно ненавидишь? Императора далеков, Розу, меня? Себя? Он не знал, какой ещё предоставить повод для побоев. Язык распух, разбитые губы саднили. С каждым ударом, с каждой вспышкой боли, которую он переживал, Джек чувствовал, как напряжение покидает Доктора, выплёскивается диким коктейлем страдания, ненависти, вины, отчаяния, который кипел в нём всё это время, разъедал, пожирал изнутри, клетка за клеткой.

Доктор встал на колени, обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался лбом. К медному вкусу крови примешивалась соль. Джек с удивлением понял, что плачет. Плачет не из-за своих рёбер, разбитых губ, синяков и ссадин. Плачет из-за Доктора, от острой нежности и сожаления, от ужаса; от невыносимого, мучительного, рвущего мышцы желания забрать его боль себе, утешить, успокоить, стереть его прошлое, его вину. Он дышал на его губы, словно отогревал замерзшее окно, и плакал.  
– Ты не можешь мне помочь.  
– Я буду пытаться, и когда-нибудь получится.  
Доктор промолчал, поднявшись, отчего Джек едва не упал, и вышел.

Пол был тёплый. Может, это ТАРДИС о нём заботилась, может быть Джек просто привык. Синяки и разбитые губы ныли, но он и не в таких переплётах бывал. Устроился на полу удобнее, старясь не задевать больных мест, потому что сил, чтобы встать и дойти до кровати, не было. Даже глаза моргали через силу, так и норовя остаться закрытыми. Заметив светлое пятно краем глаза, он повернул голову.

У стены, обхватив себя за плечи, стояла Роза. В той же одежде, в которой он увидел её впервые, в нелепой майке с британским флагом. Она преодолела расстояние до Джека одним широким шагом и села, сложив ноги по-турецки.  
– Нравится футболка? Я специально её надела.  
– У меня сотрясение мозга?  
– Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
– Ты умерла.  
– Сложно сказать, – Роза невесело улыбнулась. – Больно? – она коснулась наливающегося синяка на скуле. Её пальцы были тёплыми и совершенно настоящими.  
– Нет.  
– Всё должно было быть не так, но сейчас ничего не исправить. Где-нибудь в другом месте всё случилось правильно, я надеюсь. Вселенная большая, Джек, больше, чем думает Доктор.  
– Я не понимаю.  
– И не надо. Главное – не бросай его. Легко не будет, но ни за что не бросай его, Джек.  
– Ты нужна нам, – жалко выдавил он, – Мы…  
– Я знаю, я тоже люблю вас. Но теперь вы одни. Так не должно было быть, но так вышло. Поэтому, Джек, – она обхватила его лицо точно так же, как за несколько минут до этого Доктор.  
– Не бросать его.  
– Да, – она легко поцеловала его, простое соприкосновение губ, – Мне нужно уходить.  
– Поговори с ним, скажи, что ты...  
– Нет. Я не могу, – в её глазах стояли слёзы. – Я не могу, прости.  
Она обняла его, Джек потянулся, прижимаясь к её кофте, вдыхая знакомый запах, который остался в воздухе, даже после того, как она исчезла.

Найти Доктора оказалось просто. Едва выйдя из спальни, Джек понял, где его искать, словно в голове у него сработал пеленгатор. 

Зайдя на кухню, он не удержался от улыбки, хотя от этого движения корочка на нижней губе треснула и снова пошла кровь. Всё небольшое пространство было уставлено коробками, коробочками и коробищами разных форм и размеров. За шатким столиком сидел Доктор, с задумчивым видом разглядывающий небольшой флакон на просвет.  
– Это либо йод с Земли, либо яд с Луны, – он взболтнул флакон, открыл, капнул на палец и засунул его в рот. – Яд, – констатировал он, отстав склянку. – Почему ты не напомнил мне провести ревизию аптечки?  
– Я даже не знал, что она у нас есть! – Джек сел напротив.  
– Конечно, у нас есть аптечка! Или что-то вроде… В любом транспортном средстве есть аптечка, чему тебя учили в школе?  
– У меня были наногены.  
– Наногены, – проворчал Доктор, – Чем менее разумно лекарство, тем оно безопасней, – он окинул кухню блуждающим взглядом, – Вон там!  
Из самого дальнего угла на свет была вытащена обычная автомобильная аптечка, с красным крестом на боку. Содержимое аптечки, впрочем, оказалось далёким от земного. Доктор поднялся, переждал приступ слабости, и подошел к Джеку. Мягко обхватил подбородок и приподнял лицо, повернув к свету. Заживляющий гель холодил кожу и пах как трава после дождя. Пальцы Доктора двигались осторожно, легко, едва касаясь, почти лаская. Гель быстро впитался, и Джек облизнул новую, слегка зудящую кожу, на месте ранки.  
– Проглотить, – Доктор протянул ярко-красный шарик, – Не есть, не пить ничего в течение часа.  
– Да, доктор, – теперь улыбаться было не больно. Джек взял шарик, коснувшись пальцев Доктора и намеренно задержав руку, и проглотил лекарство. – ТАРДИС больше не трясёт. Значит, ты уже на пути к исцелению?  
Сейчас глаза Доктора были тёмно-синими, почти чёрными. Джек знал, что тот понял и то, что он сказал, и то, о чём промолчал, и теперь ждал ответа.  
– Да, возможно, – без улыбки ответил Доктор, но для Джека это прозвучало как обещание. – А теперь помоги мне убраться.


End file.
